User talk:Kagimizu
Hi there! Welcome to Shadow Spy Net, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Read our rules. We have guidelines that we follow here, please read them before further edits. :' ' is a great stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) [[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) ? I don't understand. Please clarify.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah... *hides behind rock* Hope you don't get offended, it's just that Statyx tends to follow you around.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Just so you know, I'll be off the net for 4 days starting today, so I'll see you in a while. Spread the news.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I haven't forgotten Adventure Zone or SNN Doom Arena. Both will have to wait til I'm active again. And about Jezz in formal clothes, I am having you take care of it because I am terrible at drawing Jezz myself. Oh and Cuezaltzin and Dread are not going to the party. Several reasons, but first and foremost: ;Cuezaltzin #He hates people, and would be tempted to go berzerk. #He hates heroes. #He hates parties. ;Dread #Trying to keep his existence secret to the wrong heroes. #He hates people, and he wants them all dead. #He despises parties. Well, that was just a sum-up, but you get the idea.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Well you said you wanted to talk to me about Shadow Spy Net, so talk about it here. What's up?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure. You've proven yourself worthy of Admin status. You are hereby granted the rights of Wiki Administrator. And you are also a 'crat. (I need a bigger bureaucracy)--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes, of course. I forgot to do that when I promoted her. I was a bit absent that day.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh my gosh, you're right!! I'll add that right away. I must've not added that because I didn't count on iLike vandalising here or on SNN (he wasn't editing when I made the rules, you see).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) How do I edit the reasons? I have been trying to figure that one out.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I figured it out! *does a jig* Mediawiki:Ipbreason-dropdown and Mediawiki:Deletereason-dropdown!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Have you tried explaning this to him? If so, and that failed, I would be no help here.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:48, November 18, 2009 (UTC) "I lead those who choose to follow!" --Toa Hordika Vakama Hm, good point. I'll talk to him.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 22:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Sonic Nihongo I finally got two of the girls' pic's up, but I want some feedback before I put it up on the forums (there's also a pic of Echo here) So, whaddya think? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:35, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Featured User Interview Okay, then I'm ready! Ask away! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:19, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Sonicrox14 is right. Shade has nothing to do with Shadow. This website is too Sonic-like.--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]] [[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 14:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) What part of SWEARING IS NOT ALLOWED HERE do you not understand!?--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]] [[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 14:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Then why do others say it's bad?--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 13:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) You aren't allowed to edit my TalkPage. Why'd you do that?--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 13:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) In this website, as Akamia said, that the H word isn't even allowed--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 13:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm back! '''I'm back to edit!-- 00:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) (no subject) What link? I don't see it...--.JP 00:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ummm...why.. A long time a go u changed the color text of my profile....wtheck!----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 05:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) huh..........sorry i wonder who did... hey dude,i was wandering that i have around 700 edits,i made the website more shadow like for example: i put many pages of the guns used in the game. i wrote about the levels and bosses i made the page of amy more trustable i improved silvers page by making it about shadow(it was too much like sonic.wikia) i gave intresting pics for all the pages i made. i gave good info about the game. etc. so..................how come i dont have a roll back or banhammer----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 05:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) HEY U!! listen dad of the web!!!!(sarcasim) Do not make silvers page so up to date cuz this is shadow spy net u hear me shadow spy net so i made it more with shadow,this aint any sonic wiki bub!----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 05:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) huh.. but i made the page of iron jungle,cryptic castle,westopolis,pistol,R.P.G gin,dooms gun,air saucer,egg breaker etc. isnt it really good for shadow spy net? besides im doing more.. ----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 06:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) AAAHHHHH! you...sss..su..suck....THIS IS SHADOW SPY NET!!!!!----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 06:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Why do you make this website so Sonic-like? It's a Shadow website for your information.--[[User:58SlugDrones!|''' BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 06:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ............. I have no idea about what youre saying----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 07:15, November 19, 2009 (UTC) umm....you know what man....of course.....and i know that me and you arent friends....u didnt need to mention it......----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 07:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but, everything is copied by sonic.wikia, it should have more Shadow, won't it be better if the characters have the infotmation with their relation with Shadow?--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 10:50, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ... wow.......youre..gg..re..great..yeah man u rrr..u,.le ME NOT HAVING A BANHAMMER FOR ALL I HAVE DONE IS LIKE LAUNCHBALLER IN A BUFFET ORDERING ONE CHEERIO.----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 12:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Then why is the information like "Silver's relation with Amy, Sonic etc." or Shade's profile in this website?--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 13:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I have seen the history of what DiscoDuck has done, and he has improved the website alot. He put many articles relating to Shadow. He didn't just erase the information. And, '''what makes you so mature? I don't see much of a difference between you and the other users.--[[User:58SlugDrones!|''' BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 13:23, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Why did you remove the Cryptic Castle article? Isn't it in Shadow the Hedgehog? (Maybe it isn't, sorry if I'm mistaken)--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 13:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) You didn't answer the other question: ''What makes you mature?--[[User:58SlugDrones!|''' BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 10:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC)'' Oh really, then? ' Why do you threaten me alot? When you say you don't do it with anyone else?--[[User:58SlugDrones!|' BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ''']] 13:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC)